


Life After Section 2?

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Jo focus [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rescued agents and Thrush drugs might force Napoleon to come to a life changing decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life After Section 2?

Life after Section 2

Both Napoleon and his Josephina knew it would be at least a month or more before they could be together again, so on their last day together they went to dinner, danced, walked hand in hand in Central Park, went to the river and watched the sun come up.

They finished the early morning together lying on the floor in front of the fireplace in Napoleon's penthouse, talking lazily about their dreams after they had made love.

"You look very content," Jo said.

"That's because I have everything I want. A beautiful woman I love…."

"And who would that be?" she interrupted.

Napoleon leaned on his elbow to look her into her eyes, "Looking for compliments, Kuryakin?"

"No, just want to know who I have to get rid of to be that woman."

He kissed her on the tip of the nose, "You need to just be you."

She smiled at him, "Continue with why you are so content."

"I have a job I enjoy and truly can't think of anything else I would like to do. Excitement and adventure are the spices of life. Not everyone gets to travel the world and meet interesting people."

"Or get beaten, tortured, and drugged?"

"Well, I could do without that." He smiled.

"What happens when Waverly retires? Will you be happy with his Section 1 position?"

"I can hope it'll be a long time before that happens. I'm content being in the field and that's where I want to be right now. If they'd allow us to marry and stay field agents, I would I'd be happier, but I can't think of anything else I'd be satisfied doing at the moment. My only regret is that you're four years younger than me, and when I have to retire I'll need to wait for you."

"We'll see about that," Jo said quietly.

"Oh?"

"I have given it a lot of thought. When you leave the field, so will I. That way we can move on with our lives. Do not get me wrong, I also love being a field agent, but I love you more."

Napoleon looked at the woman he wanted to spend his life with then kissed her, "I love you Josephina Nichovia Kuryakin, but are you sure that's what you want?" "

"By then I will have had enough of this kind of adventure and excitement and will be ready for another kind as you wife."

With a smile, he pulled her to him and they made love once more.

They each left that afternoon on their individual assignments.

...

Napoleon Solo walked quickly down UNCLE's halls, heading to medical, it had been two months since he'd seen Jo. She and Andrea Petros, her partner been captured and only rescued the night before. Neither was seriously injured, but both needed recovery time due to a number of drugs that had been pumped into their systems while being held prisoner by Thrush.

Reaching the room in medical where Jo had been assigned, Napoleon stopped at the door as he heard Dr. Smith, the head of UNCLE Medical speaking.

"Miss Kuryakin, you need to realize the drugs in your body have altered your hormonal system and things are going to be out of sorts for the next month or so."

"Will it keep me from going back to the field?"

He shook his head, Section Two agents lived for the danger they were constantly exposed to and never let themselves recuperate long enough. "You'll be able to function properly, given the circumstances, but I'm pulling you at least for a few days."

"Why?" she demanded.

"There are some irregularities with one of your tests, and we need to redo your blood work before I can release you."

"What do you mean irregularities; just tell me what the problem is?"

"You must understand it's just possible there's a concern."

"What concern? It is my body doctor. I want to know what is going on, now."

Napoleon stood silently holding his breath. This was the woman he loved, and suddenly there were frightening thoughts going through his head. What could possibly be wrong with her? He knew that he should make it known he was there but couldn't quite bring himself to do it and continued to eavesdrop.

"As I explained, your hormones aren't normal right now. One of the tests we did shows you might be pregnant."

Jo stared at the man, "Pardon?"

"You may be pregnant but because of the drugs in your system, it's difficult to tell at the moment. We need another test to eliminate or confirm it. I can't let you go into the field until we're sure."

Jo thought over what he'd said, trying to mask her concern. "So how long before we know?"

"Possibly tomorrow, it may take time as again, the drugs in your system complicate things."

"I do not want anyone to know about this." She was very firm in her tone of voice.

"I'm obliged to inform Mr. Waverly, you know that."

"Until we are sure, I see no reason why he needs to know, since there has been no verification yet," she smiled wryly. "I will remain on medical leave as you have instructed until you know for sure."

"But…."

"You have my word doctor this time I will follow your orders to the letter, now may I have yours?"

"Alright," Dr. Smith resigned himself." "But I'll hold you to your word."

Napoleon cleared his throat, making his presence known as entered the room, "How's my favorite Russian?"

"I thought that was my brother Illya, but this Russian is crabby, tired, and on medical restriction for a few days."

Napoleon raised a questioning eyebrow to the doctor.

"She needs to wait for a few more test results to come in," the doctor said as he headed to the door, not revealing more due to doctor-patient privilege, even though it was the CEA he was speaking to. "Jo, I'll contact you as soon as I have an answer, and I'll expect your cooperation."

"You have my word." She promised.

"Jo what's wrong?" Napoleon whispered softly, hoping she would tell him.

"You know how these doctors get, everything is so dramatic. I am fine."

Napoleon heard just a tinged of emotion in her voice, others wouldn't have noticed it, but this was the woman he loved and he knew her better than anyone else, including her brother. He wrestled with himself, torn over letting her know that he'd overheard or waiting for her tell him when she was ready.

She was stubborn though, and didn't always handle emotional situations that well. She was more vulnerable than she was willing to admit, but it was that vulnerability that he loved about her, as part of him wanted just to take care of her.

"Come on, get dressed. Your ride awaits you my lady," he said then looked around, ensuring they were alone before kissing her.

"Napoleon Solo! We are in headquarters."

"No one's around." He nuzzled her neck, as he held her to him.

She shook ever so slightly with worry, but smiled at him, saying nothing.

….

The ride across town was quiet. Jo sat there in the passenger seat just staring out the window, no doubt the news was being mulled over in her stubborn Russian head and Napoleon decided not to push her.

When they arrived at their apartment building, she left the car quickly, not giving him a chance to say a word. "I will see you tomorrow." And then she rushed inside without another word.

Right now, she wanted just to be alone to think. She was full of emotion, fears and concerns for not only herself but for Napoleon as well. If she were pregnant, it would mean the end of fieldwork for her. She could still work in the computer section, but she was afraid that wouldn't be enough.

And there was of course the issue of raising a child. Josephina Kuryakin, a trained agent wasn't sure about that at all, and the thought of it frightened her just a bit. She had few memories of how in was to be in a family.

Then there was Napoleon, what would he do? She couldn't see him giving up fieldwork to take care of them, and she wouldn't allow him to do it. There was still a possibility they could make it work, but in the end, she feared that decision would come between them.

She fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of Napoleon, yet seeing the face of a smiling baby with brown eyes and dark hair and the three of them laughing together. The dream turned into a nightmare as Napoleon walked away leaving both her and the child. She woke in a sweat, asking herself which part of the dream would be their reality.

She dozed off again, this time into a dreamless sleep.

….

Jo startled awake to a very loud knock at her apartment door. Looking at the clock, she couldn't believe it was 11 am; she never slept that late.

"I am coming; do not break down the door!" She yelled out and after looking through the peephole, deactivated the alarm.

"I've been up all night, thinking. Can I come in?" Napoleon walked passed her, hands in his pockets, head hanging low not looking her in the eyes.

Jo made coffee, sitting next to him while it brewed.

"What is the matter? I have never seen you like this. Is it my brother, has something happened to him?"

"No it's not about that Kuryakin." Napoleon took her into his arms, holding for a moment then kissed her. "I have a confession. Yesterday I overheard what the doctor said to you; I was standing outside your room. You might be pregnant," he spoke with sadness in his voice. "Jo, why didn't you share it with me? If you're pregnant, we're in this together, you know I love you, and would marry you now if you'd only say yes."

"No Napoleon. I cannot marry you. That would take you out of the field that is your life right now. You cannot give it up."

"Jo you're my life and if you have a child, he or she is a part of us. I'm willing to give up field work and move to Section 1 if that's what it takes."

"If we do it your way, we will not last long," she whispered sadly. " Eventually you will resent what you had to give up. I cannot let you do that. And what about Illya, he needs your backup."

"How can you dismiss us for the sake of a job? That's what fieldwork is in the end. You're making an assumption about me that isn't true. I can most definitely give up fieldwork to be with my wife and child, trust me I know. We can work it out and as far as Illya is concerned, he'll be fine."

Napoleon took her by the shoulders, staring into her eyes. "Jo. I'm going to stand by you and our child."

"We do not know if there is one yet. I will not let our love die because you gave up something that is so important to you. Only a couple of months ago you told me that you could not think of anything else you would like to do and that excitement and adventure were the spices of life."

"I'm going to tell you again, and you need to believe I will be fine. Yes, I love fieldwork and would miss the excitement and adventure, but I love you more. Can't you get that through your thick Russian skull? You and I've been exposed to so many dangerous things. Thrush has shot us up with drugs and chemicals, dowsed us with radiation, beat and shot us, yet we've survived. The possibility of either of us being able to have a child because of that all is near miraculous and if you're pregnant, then we need to do everything possible to give that child as much of chance to have a real home. Neither of us had one growing up. The moments we share together are so few and precious, Jo. I want to be a part of your and our child's life, full time and not as just a visitor."

Jo shook her head, fighting back her tears, then in a panic she ran out the door. She couldn't have this conversation with Napoleon, not right now. He started after her, but then hesitated.

That was her way, running off and finding a place where she could think. He'd give her that time, just for a bit, but then they would have to talk. It had to happen. If there was a baby, then it just wasn't about the two of them anymore.

By the time he reached the street, she was nowhere in sight. Running his hands through his hair, he tried to think where she might have gone. He knew it wouldn't be the beach, where she'd gone in the past, no doubt she'd know he would look there. Where? He asked himself before heading to his car and headquarters.

….

Illya was reading a file when Napoleon walked into their office and looked up not flinching at the sight of his partner.

"Have you heard anything from your sister and do you have any idea where she is?" Napoleon asked with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not my sister's keeper, nor yours? Did you two have a lovers quarrel, again."

"Damn it Illya! I don't need your smart-ass answers right now! Do you know where she is or not?" he said as he slammed his fist on the desk.

Illya looked up with the cold blue eyes that were the last thing many a Thrush agent ever saw.

"I do not appreciate your tone of voice or your behavior. As I said, I do not know where she is and if I did, I doubt very much I would tell you in your present state."

Napoleon stared at him before slowly lowering himself into his chair, "I'm sorry. I need to find her."

"Obviously." Illya looked closely at his partner, realizing there was something very wrong. Napoleon was always dressed impeccably, but today he was a mess, wearing a rumpled suit, looking quite anxious with dark circles under his eyes.

He could tell Napoleon was suffering over something. "What is it? Has something happened?"

"It wasn't fair of me to treat you like that, she's alright but it's something personal that I can't share with you right now. I have to find her and talk to her."

Illya accepted his partner's word at face value, offering his help as Napoleon headed out the door.

"There's nothing you can do, I'll talk to you about it when I can." And with that, he disappeared down the hall.

…

Jo wasn't sure where to go that Napoleon wouldn't know about. She needed somewhere to think this through. She couldn't talk to Napoleon, even though she knew she should. Right now she needed someone to talk to who would be honest with their opinion. It couldn't be her brother, as she was sure his feelings for her would color his own thoughts.

Suddenly, Aunt Amy came to mind; Napoleon's Aunt was the perfect person. She had said she would be there if Jo ever needed her, and right now Jo needed her desperately.

When she arrived at Amy's penthouse, she stood there for a few minutes making up her mind. A second later, she decided that this was the right thing for her and she knocked on the door.

Amy opened it and took one look at her visitor before gathering Jo arms to welcome her. She could see the distress and confusion in Josephina's eyes.

"Come in my dear and we'll talk."

Amy went into the kitchen, making them both a cup of strong tea, adding a small shot of brandy before she sat and listened to Jo with care and love, commenting between the sniffles and pride that Jo displayed. When she finished Amy asked, "So you don't know yet if you are or aren't pregnant."

"No."

"Then child, you and Napoleon need to wait until you know for sure. If you are, then you must understand that although my nephew loves what he does, he loves you more—listen to him. If you aren't pregnant then you two still need to talk and make decisions. You're exhausted; lay down for a while before you do anything else."

With that, Amy led her to the guest room, sitting beside Jo on the bed until she fell asleep.

….

Napoleon left Del Florias, walking aimlessly toward-he wasn't sure where. It started to rain, but he was oblivious to it. All he could do was think about his past life and where life was leading him now.

He never had a true home as a child; traveling the world with his grandparents, often living in hotels. He knew they loved him, yet he had a lonely childhood in spite of that love.

The only time he was happy was when he was when he was in New York with his Aunt. She always put him first and saw to it that he had a chance to live a normal life when he was there.

As he matured, but still at a young age, he found love with a wonderful girl and married her, only to lose her almost immediately to a drunk driver.

He escaped the loss and pain by joining the army and moved up quickly through the ranks as he focused all his energy on being a good soldier.

After he was discharged from the army, he found he needed direction in his life and UNCLE filled that void and again he moved up the ranks quickly in the organization.

But as a young agent, again he found love with a woman, his Clara, but that time it was different as found he couldn't give up his life as a field agent and she left him. It was either she or UNCLE and Clara lost.

He regretted that decision for to this day, and once when Clara called him for help, the old feelings for her and his regrets returned to haunt him.

Since he lost Clara, he shared his bed, but not his heart with woman after woman. Then he met Josephina Kuryakin. She captured his heart from the moment he saw her standing in Waverly's office.

He wasn't going to let the same thing happen with Jo as had happened with Clara, UNCLE wasn't going to come between him and the woman he loved, and now possibly their child. He'd made his decision.

He wiped the moisture from his face; the rain mixing with the few tears he had let fall. He might be a father to a child that he'd never thought he would never have and one thing he was sure of; he would not allow his child to have a family life as he had. His child deserved a home, with both parents.

Jo was right, he loved his job, and it wouldn't be easy to change, but he reasoned that he could move to Section 1. It was something that was going to happen eventually but he hadn't figured quite this soon. He would do it if he had to and he needed to make Jo see that it would work out.

He needed someone to talk this out with, and help him to figure out how to change Jo's mind. He remembered just months ago she was told him that she would retire when he did, indicated how much she loved him—he was sure he could get her to see his side of the issue.

An oncoming car honked loudly as he stepped into its path, tearing him out of his thoughts. Looking up he realized he had somehow arrived at the place where the only person who could help him was, someone who had been there for him all his life-Aunt Amy. Her building was right in front of him, beckoning him to come inside.

…..

Amy heard Jo's communicator signaling as she passed the bedroom, not wanting to intrude, but being a Solo, she listened in on the conversation.

"Kuryakin here."

"Miss Kuryakin this is Doctor Smith, I have your test results."

"And?"

"They're negative, you're not pregnant."

A thank you was followed by the sound of the communicator being closed, the soft sound of weeping.

Aunt Amy lifted her hand to knock on Jo's door when the doorbell rang. Torn between going to Jo and answering it; she decided to give Jo a moment to deal with absorbing the news she'd just received.

…..

Napoleon attempted to smile as Aunt Amy opened the door, and seconds later he was pulled into her arms. She held him, rubbing his back as she did when he was a child and upset about something.

"It'll be alright my darling, trust me. She's here, go to her."

Napoleon walked cautiously into the bedroom, sitting next to Jo on the bed. He pulled her toward him, holding her tightly as silent tears fell between both of them.

She lifted her tear-filled face, looking him in the eyes. "I am not pregnant so I guess we no longer have an issue."

"You're hurting Jo. You really wanted this to be true, didn't you?"

"I do not know Napoleon, but I feel as if I lost something special in my life and that I let you down."

"I let a love go once before because of UNCLE and haven't let anyone into my heart until you came along. You've shown me that love is possible in our profession. Jo, you could never let me down. You've not only won my heart but my soul as well. I can't lose you, I won't lose you."

She gently ran her hand down his cheek, "And I do not want to lose you. Can we wait until tomorrow to continue this discussion?" Jo asked, "I am just too tired and drained to think."

Napoleon nodded, wanting desperately to talk about what the future held for them, but gave in to her wishes. He gently stroked her hair, holding her until she fell asleep.

"Someday, my love. Someday." He whispered as he covered her with the blanket

Still holding her, he drifted off to sleep as well, knowing they would be able to come to an understanding in the morning—their love would survive. It had to.


End file.
